


You're the reason

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150 prompts, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 97: “You’re the reason why I’m like this.”Post-coital fluffy conversation.





	You're the reason

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a list of 150 prompts. This is my first of (hopefully) many.  
> Number 97: “You’re the reason why I’m like this.”
> 
> Both are teenagers in this. Implied relationship. They both know what the other is. 
> 
> Short, fluffy, drabbly.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“You’re the reason why I’m like this.” Chris looked over his shoulder with a skeptical glance. Peter raised his eyebrows pointedly, but did nothing to rise from his lounging position across the table.

Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to jumping into his jeans. Peter laughed to himself.

“You know, Christopher,” he drawled lazily, though by means of explanation or diversion, neither could quite say. “Women tend not to run away after time with me.”

Chris pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into his boots, yanking the buckles tight.

“One, as you undoubtedly are familiar, I am not a woman. Two, I don’t know what that has to do with me. Three,” he turned with a smirk that could only be equalled by the other boy in the room. “I have to wonder how many women you’ve been with, considering how good you are at sucking cock.”

Peter scowled, finally sitting up and letting his naked legs dangle over the edge of the table. 

“I’ll have you know, I happen to be good at many things…” Peter trailed off, realizing that Chris was trying to conceal a grin.

“Please,” Chris asked, clearly placating Peter. “Do tell me what you are because of me.” He strode smoothly in between Peter’s legs, slowly dragging his calloused palms up the other teen's thighs. 

Peter sighed a shaky breath, hands coming up to slip underneath Chris’ dark v-neck. He leaned his forehead against Argent’s and spoke softly.

“Completely, and utterly whipped.” Peter swallowed, trying not to let his nerves betray him. They both were under no pretense about who they were and what their respective destinies were to be.

Christopher was not one to ignore the rare moment of clear honesty from the young Hale. He tipped his head back, allowing Peter’s lips to drag along his bared neck, fully aware of the implication of his actions. He felt the sharp teeth press against his pulse point and cursed himself for feeling Peter’s grin when his blood began pumping harder in response.

“You wouldn’t want it any other way.” Chris finally answered, sliding his hands up to grab Peter’s jaw and pull him into a bruising kiss, both conveying everything they didn’t dare say aloud, kissing as though it were their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
